


Noisy Neighborhoods

by greekchalamet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tattooed Kageyama Tobio, Tongue Piercings, also everyone in the band has long hair bc i love that, he’s just really really talented, hinata has eidetic memory, lots of arguing but they work it out, more tags along the way but i'm pretty sure this may be it, they're in their 20s here, very angsty along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekchalamet/pseuds/greekchalamet
Summary: Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio have been neighbors for two years and every day is hell. Shoyo, a successful drummer and streamer, doesn't seem to understand the concept that other people need to rest while Tobio, a graphic designer and secret electric guitar player, doesn't understand the concept of needing to please his fans by doing whatever they ask (which includes noisy drum solos). To make things easier for both of their lives, sometimes you need to make a little compromise.Or where Kageyama and Hinata decide practicing and starting a group together might be the answer to all their problems.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, tonight we’re doing another drumming stream! I got this cool new drum set and I really think you guys are gonna like it.” Shoyo announced, backing away from the monitor and standing next to said drum set. It was jet black with a golden trim and had matching drum sticks. He pointed to the lack of lettering on the front of the drum set.

“I haven’t figured out what I wanna call the band yet. That means I have to find members, though.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft exhale. His eyes widened when he realized he’d been standing in silence. “Oh, I should probably play something. What do you guys want me to play?” He walked back over to the screen and looked at all the requests, ‘Brianstorm’ by Arctic Monkeys being the most requested. 

“Brianstorm. Huh, isn’t that an English song?” The chat filled up with ‘yes!’ and ‘uh huh!’, making him furrow his brows. He’d never heard the song, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. He pulled up his gaming chair, plopping down and typing the song name in. He clicked the instrumental version and leaned back in his chair as he listened. The song started and he turned back to the monitor, pointing to his desktop’s screen. “Is this the song?”

More ‘yeah’s and ‘mhm’s filled the chat and he nodded in response, starting the song back over. Subconsciously, he leaned forward to hear all the drum beats. He tapped his fingers against the desk along with the beat of the drums and played the beginning beat over and over, burning it into his brain. It only took him two minutes before he memorized it and wandered back over to the drumset wordlessly. He positioned him and started playing, the chat blowing up ten seconds in. The drumsticks slammed against the covering of the drums rhythmically and he bit down on his lip as he played, invested in the music. When he finished, he put the drumsticks on top of the snare drum, walking away from the new set. Just as he was about to walk back over to the monitor, there was loud banging on his front door. 

“Shit.” He cursed to himself. He was praying it wasn’t who he thought it was and just some delivery guy who decided to come late at night, 11:03 pm to be exact. “Sorry, I gotta end this early tonight.” He quickly ended the stream, logging out of his account just to be safe. He backed away from the computer and jogged down the mahogany steps, his fingertips tracing the railing to prevent himself from falling again. He reached the bottom of the steps and took s deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was behind the door. He marched over to it and swung it open, greeted by his doom.

“Kageyama.”

“Shoyo.” They stared at each other for a moment, Tobio’s grey eyes boring into Shoyo’s brown ones. The taller man took a deep breath and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did. Shoyo rolled his eyes at the action, ready for a lecture.

“Why the hell are you playing the drums at 12 am?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, his glare not becoming any softer. Shoyo smirked and pulled his hand away from the door to check the watch on his wrist. He looked away from it, that same coy smirk plastered on his face becoming bigger.

“It’s actually 54 minutes until twelve, Kageyama. Maybe you’d know that if you’d just buy a watch.” He got slightly closer to him when he retorted, making Kageyama take a step backward. He drug his hand down in the air as he pinched his fingers together, making it seem like he was meditating. It took him a moment to calm down.

“Just keep the volume down, Shoyo.” Said man knitted his eyebrows together with offense. They always stuck to last names, meaning it was semi-professional to them. Although, he still didn’t know what was so professional about yelling at each other. They aren’t debaters.

“Don’t call me by my first name, Tobio.”

“Keep the volume down and we have a deal.” 

“Why are you the only one who seems to have a problem with my music? Everyone else said they don’t mind. You might be the root of the problem, Kageyama.” Tobio huffed and walked away from the patio, starting to walk back down to his house. Shoyo saw the ruby red guitar pick glint in his back pocket and he reminded himself of something he meant to ask earlier.

“Wait, Kageyama!” He extended his arm and grabbed at the air as if he was grabbing his solemn neighbor. He turned around and faced Shoyo, his face deadpan.

“What the fuck do you want?” He pushed his pick farther into his pocket, which Shoyo noted. 

“You play guitar, right?” He asked, stepping out of the house and staring at Tobio from his patio. The other looked away from him and scoffed.

“No, I’m a graphic designer. I don’t have time for that.” 

“Cut the bullshit. I heard you play last week. You’re actually pretty good.” There was silence for a moment, then Tobio cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“But you could be amazing with me.” Shoyo pointed to himself, confidence oozing out of his body as he flashed a shiny smile. Tobio’s face contorted into a grimace and he gave another displeased scoff. 

“Excuse me?” He snarled. Shoyo couldn’t lie, sometimes he feared his neighbor. Once he caught him watering his plants and watched him stop angrily on the lilies when he missed a spot, or the time where he watched him kick Tsukishima’s ten pound trashcan over with ease and a smirk. 

“I’m great at playing the drums, you’re great at playing guitar, together that makes us unstoppable! You should come over and practice with me tomorrow. I’ll prove we’re great together.” Tobio locked eyes with Shoyo again and blushed, seeing the hope glimmer in his eyes.

“You should probably google what unstoppable means.” He sighed and pinched his bridge again. “Fine. If I do it, will you start playing quieter?” He asked. Shoyo nodded with a bright smile and he exhaled deeply. 

“Sounds like a plan, Hinata.”


	2. Eidetic Memory

Shoyo couldn’t believe he set himself up for disaster like this. Yeah, he was usually impulsive but never like this. His neighbor-- his brooding, cold neighbor-- was coming over to play his guitar with him. The man who had outwardly antagonized him since he moved was on his way to his house with his guitar and was going to play a song with Shoyo. It wasn’t a big deal, it was just music, but the drums were everything to him. Ever since he learned he could play by sound his mom pushed him toward the instrument, but the biggest push was the feeling of playing for the first time. The adrenaline mixed with the nervousness, knowing it was supposed to sound better and better until you were the next big thing, that was the weirdest yet best feeling in the world. Now, he wasn’t just sharing it with some viewers online, it was someone he’d see everyday. Someone he swore he hated, but respected his opinions on him.

He was snapped out of his train of thought with a familiar banging on his front door. He collected himself before heading downstairs, racing down the steps. There was more loud knocking and Shoyo groaned.

“I’m coming! Jesus, Kageyama.” He had his shoes off, a house rule he set for himself as soon as he moved into the house. He felt it was dirty to keep the shoes, that you spent all day in, inside of your clean home. He unlocked the door and opened it up, locking a stare with Tobio. He could see the agitation already painted on your face.

“Why are you making that face? You just got here, stupid.” Shoyo pointed out, mocking him by mirroring his expression. Tobio carefully set his amplifier down to punch Shoyo in the arm, picking the amp back up nonchalantly when he was done. Shoyo winced and held his attacked arm, glaring at Tobio. “Why?” He asked in a hush whimper, being over dramatic as always. He could see Tobio’s arm start to get tired and moved to the side so he could come inside. Always considerate, even after he was freshly punched.He walked with Tobio up the stairs, noticing the astonishment in his eyes. 

“What’s so surprising?”

“That your house is actually in order. I thought it’d be a pigsty, jesus christ.” Shoyo knitted his eyebrows and pushed Tobio up the stairs, earning a soft chuckle. They reached his room and he helped him bring his stuff inside the room, holding his guitar for him. He placed the guitar on the wall and sat by his drums, his eyes darting toward Tobio. The raven was grabbing his guitar again, making sure it was turned off before plugging it into the amp.

“Alright, I think we should play-” Tobio was interrupted by Shoyo starting warmups on his drum, practicing the beat he heard the night before. His eyes widened a bit, not expecting him to be so proficient. He must have practiced that for hours to even begin getting it right. It sounded difficult. He cleared his throat, becoming frustrated when the signal was drowned out by the sound of the drumming.

“Hinata.” He said at a medium level, his frustration rising when there was still no response. He raised his voice. “Hinata!” Nothing, just more drumming. 

“Shoyo!” He yelled, making the other jump and drop his drumsticks. He let out a soft ‘tsk’ as he watched him pick up the golden sticks. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for him to collect himself before speaking up again. “I think we should play Shiver by The Gazette.” Shoyo raised an eyebrow. Tobio’s mouth became slightly ajar at the other’s confusion.

“Do you seriously not know that song?” Shoyo shook his head with a blank face. Tobio scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Do you live under a rock?” He paused. “We’ll find a different song, nevermind-” 

“No! I can learn!” Shoyo exclaimed, leaning forward. Tobio pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 

“We don’t have time for-” But Tobio spoke too late. Shoyo was already looking up the song and started it, his airpods connected. The raven wasn’t in the mood to argue and sat down on the floor, basking in the silence. He didn’t get a lot of it with Shoyo as his neighbor. He looked up at his ceiling and noticed the glow in the dark stars scattered along it, his mouth tugging into a grin. His room was easily one of the largest in the house, nearly matching the space of the living room. He could see why. He had his drums in one corner, a rainbow monitor, a desk that had a bunch of stationery on it, a huge queen sized bed that he didn’t really seem to need due to his small size and a walk in closet. He could live in there if he wanted to. Five minutes passed and Shoyo was taking out his earbuds, smiling wide at Tobio.

“I got it.” Tobio scoffed. Shoyo furrowed his eyebrows with a huff. “I’m serious, I got it.” Tobio shook his head and stood up, wiping his knees subconsciously.

“Yeah right, you can’t just master a beat in five minutes. You haven’t even begun to play.” He taunted, grabbing his guitar and adjusting the pitch. “But let’s see what you got, Shorty.” The ginger narrowed his eyes and sighed, letting Tobio start the song. 

He watched as his fingers glided over the neck of the guitar, his pick strumming quickly over the strings. Shoyo got so distracted he nearly missed his cue, jumping in right on time. His drum stick smacked against the floor tom, his foot pressing the bass drum pedal when it was it’s beat. His hands started to move faster and Tobio’s jaw dropped, turning as the beat drop came. He froze, watching Shoyo bop his head as he played the new song with ease. He watched him finish the solo and drift out of his earlier headspace, giving Tobio a confused stare.

“How did you do that?” Tobio asked quickly, his words coming out astonished even though he tried to suppress it. The ginger furrowed his brows, still confused. Or, maybe he was just acting confused to fuck with the raven. He got close to him and fisted his shirt, pulling Shoyo close.

“How? You heard the song before, haven’t you?” Shoyo shook his head vigorously, biting back a cocky chuckle. Tobio stared at him with disbelief and let him go, making Shoyo drop back down onto his seat. He watched Tobio pace around the room, shock painted on his face. He turned back to him, pointing accusingly. “When did you learn to do that?” Shoyo shrugged and scratched his arm.

“What, play by ear? When I was five. I just knew.” He explained. Tobio shook his head.

“No, when did you learn to play that fast? I’ve never seen that before.” He inquired, earning another shrug. 

“Eidetic memory.” He stated simply. He suspected he had it when his teachers were starting to be confused why he didn’t feel the need to take notes when given access hours before a test, but he knew when he heard a band he loved play a popular drum solo and managed to play it himself just a few hours later without needing sheet music.

“Holy shit. You’re a band’s golden ticket.” Tobio commented, making Shoyo’s face heat up. Then, a lightbulb went off in Tobio’s head.

“We should start a band.”


End file.
